What Did I Just Drink?
by GeekTard
Summary: GENDER BENDING! See, Fred and George get some... test subjects for their products. The subjects didn't listen and something went wrong. Get ready to meet... Harriet and Herman?
1. Harry the Guinea Pig

**Just... enjoy! **

**All characters belong to JK Rowling, only the plot is mine. Review, please!**

*Harry's POV*

"Okay! Harry, are you ready to test our wonderful products of pranking?"

I pouted more. "No."

"Great!" said George and Fred at the same time. They turned around, grins on their freckly faces, whispering and discussing what to try on me first.

"I never agreed to this, you maniacs," I whined, clearly not wanting to do this. Who would? Fred and George's stuff is _dangerous_. Risking this is like deliberately pouring coffee all over Mrs. Weasley's carpet with her watching: who knows if you're going to survive? (The likely answer is "You're not.")

"Oh, but you did, young Harry," cooed George. "Remember?" asked Fred.

"That doesn't count, you bullies." No, I'm not good at coming up with names – unless it's Malfoy. "I was half asleep."

"Ah, but you said yes, love," said Fred.

"And besides," added George, "It's not going to be that bad, kid. These are only a couple of simple candies."

"Are you okay with sweets, Harry?" said Fred in a baby voice and mock-pity filled eyes, like he was implying that I couldn't handle it. "Can you handle it?" Oh, I was right.

But see, here's the thing: Harry Potter is not a coward. Harry Potter is brave. Harry Potter is not scared. Harry Potter can handle a couple of sweets, correct? Correct!

"Correct!" I said aloud. Fred and George stared at me. "Uh... I mean, yeah! Pshaw, of course I can handle it... They're just a- a couple of, uh, sweets, after all, huh? Just a... couple of sweets..."

They continued to stare. Then George clapped his hands once and said, "Well, now that that's over with, let's start, eh, Fredio?"

"'S right, Georgio!"

"Here, kid," said George, handing me a wrapped hard candy. "Eat it."

I read the label out aloud: "'WWW's Super-Hot Suckers! It'll drive you insane!'?"

"Yup," said Fred and George, looking extremely proud. Fred continued, "Rub the label, Harry! See what happens! Rub it!"

I did so and as I rubbed it, the wrapper changed. Instead, it said: Orange Candy, in a bland text that no one would ever expect the Weasley twins to use.

"Ah, isn't it genius?" sighed Fred.

"Yeah; give it to your friends (make sure you rub the labels first, of course) with them thinking that it's orange or strawberry or something and then watch them as their heads explode from the hotness!"

"It's a really simple one, we know," said Fred, "—but every prank counts!" finished George.

"Now hurry up and eat it!" they said.

I slowly unwrapped it. The candy was a dark orange color.

"We don't have all day, Harry! Just shoved it down your throat—" "—or we'll do it for you!"

I tossed them one more death stare and popped the wretched thing in my mouth. It actually tasted like orange hard candy. Fred and George's faces were lit up, waiting to see my reaction. It was really sweet. Really, what's the—OMGWTFBBQUNICORNTURDSHAGRID'SFILTHYBUTTCRACK. THIS IS SO HOTTTTTTTTT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I CAN'T HANDLE IT NO HARRY POTTER CAN'T HANDLE IT GOTTA SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I tried spitting it out. I was stuck to my tongue.

OH NO OH NO OH NO I CAN'T SPIT THE CANDY OUT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OUCH, HOT VERY, VERY HOT GOTTA GET RID OF IT OH MY GOD I CAN'T STAND IT AHHHHHHHHHHH

I was tearing up. Fred and George were laughing and high-fiving, apparently pleased with my reaction.

"FRED GEORGE GET THIS CANDY OUT OF MY MOUTH OH MY GOOODDDDDDDDD"

"No, Harry, I'm—I'm sorry, we can't do that. Not without—without ripping out your tongue, that is. You have to—you—you have to let it _melt!_" George tried to say through a heavy laughing fit. Fred would have added something on but he couldn't talk; period.

I looked around wildly, hoping that there was some potion or antidote or even just water. Luckily, I found a glass with some water in it. I ran over and chugged it all down. My tongue felt better. Ah.

As I picked up the glass, Fred saw me. He immediately stopped laughing. "No, Harry! DON'T DRINK THAT! **DO NOT DRINK**—that." It was too late. I drank it.

George stopped laughing, too. His eyes were wide, and staring at me. Fred was staring at the empty glass in my hand. They both had their jaws dropped. What?

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" they screeched. Fred shouted, "HAARRYYYYYYY I **TOLD** YOU **NOT** TO DRINK THAT, **WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?!?!?!?!?!?**"

"Why? It's just water—"

"NO, IT IS **NOT** _JUST WATER_!! Well, it _was_ not. BUT STILL," yelled George.

"Listen, it tasted just fine to me... actually, a bit like strawberries and honey, mmm... But still, it was just—" I stopped. Then I remembered where I was: Fred and George's room… where they create pranking stuff... and sick potions.

I dropped the glass. (It didn't shatter though.) My tongue still tasted of fruits and sweet stuff. Well, this potion couldn't be that bad, right? I checked my arms for any spots or extra appendages. Nope. I checked my hair. It was still black. Instinctively, I touched my scar; nope, still there. My vision wasn't blurring, my ears weren't ringing, my mouth wasn't excessively salivating... Hey, actually, I think I'm just fine. I tried walking around a little and moving my fingers. It was all fine.

I yawned. Eh, I'm tired.

"Well, uh... well. Good night, Fred, George. And, uh... yeah." And I scurried out of the room to Ron's, where I was supposed to be staying.

*back in F & G's room, third person*

Harry left quickly.

Fred and George looked at each other, faces and ears raging red.

George asked, "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"What potion was that?"

"That Harry just drank?'

"Yeah."

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Fred?"

"I... I don't know, George. But..."

"But?"

"But… I think we'll find out tomorrow morning, Georgy."

"..."

And they both burst out laughing, waiting for their second guest to come.


	2. Hermione's Turn

**Again, characters are not mine. Duh. Enjoy, and please, review!**

*Hermione's POV*

"You ready, Mione, for the ultimate ride of your young life?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Super!" George and Fred sort of got into a huddle with their backs facing me, discussing something.

I crossed my arms. Why do I have to do this? Oh, wait, I don't have to.

"Oh, and, Mya? Yes, you _do_ have to do this. Just wait," said Fred. He grabbed something from his night stand and tossed it over to me. I just barely caught it. It read: _WWW's Disgusting Suckers! The worst tasting sweets you'll ever taste—perfect for giving to your friends! _

"_Fred, George, _this is disgusting!"

"That's the point, love! Didn't you read the label?"

"Yes, and it's _disgusting_! How can you sell this stuff?"

"We're not," pointed out George.

"We need to test them out on you, first, love," said Fred.

"Get it?" asked George.

I sighed. "Of course I _get it_, George. What I don't get is why _I_ have to do this. Do you not have four other brothers, and Harry?" Well, of course I couldn't include Ginny. I prefer my girl friends alive and not in a hospital bed, thank you.

"Because I like you," answered Fred, clicking his tongue, winking, and pointing at me. (That is a face that Ron calls his "Game Face". It even works half the time.)

He walked behind me. "Now please. Eat it." He kissed my cheek. Oh...kay. He smiled impishly with his eyebrows raised, his hand on my shoulder. I was blushing, I could feel it. No, I shouldn't! Oh, but look at his face...

Biting my lip, I began to unwrap the darned candy.

"Wait!" cried George. "Rub the wrapper first, it's really cool!"

Sighing, I did so. Slowly, the words and colors faded away and new ones appeared: "Lemon Sweet," I read aloud. It was straight black text on a white wrapper. Too dull for the twins, if you ask me. "Exciting," I commented.

I looked at the twins with a face that said, "Anything else?" They nodded, encouraging me to go on. I sighed again, and continued to open the wrapper. As I popped it into my mouth, I think I heard Fred say to George something that sounded like, "Well, she was a lot easier than Harry, eh, George?" which I ignored. The candy tasted... like lemons. It was pretty good, actually. What kind of disgusting—

THIS IS GROSS WHY IS THIS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE MY MOUTH IS AHHHH I NEED TO PUKE

As much as I tried, I couldn't get it off my tongue. (Oh no.)

OH EEWWWW THIS IS JUST TOO GROSS FOR ME TO HANDLE GET THIS PIECE OF CRAP OUT OF MY MOUTH EWW i bet this is what Crabbe and Goyle's Polyjuice potions taste like OH EWW GROSSSS

While mentally screaming bloody murder, I looked around and around for a liquid of any kind. Fred and George were doubled up on Fred's bed, laughing their insides out, those gits.

"GEORGE! FRED! **GET THIS OUT OF MY MOUTH!! ****RIGHT NOW!!**"

Well, actually, it sounded like: "TORTHE! THRED! **GETH THITH OUTH OTH MY MOUTH!! ****RIGTH NOW!!**" seeing as I was trying all _I_ could to keep it out of my mouth.

Through tears, George said, "No I'm—I'm afraid we can't—can't do that, ma'am. You have to, uh, let it melt, or uh, di—dissolve or something or other!"

"Be—because I'm sure that you want to keep your tongue on, love!" said Fred, calming down a little. Ugh, I really don't get what's so funny.

But anyways, it was still in my mouth, and it was still terrible. ACK AH ACK GET IT OUT OF THERE AHHHH MY MOUTH IS DYING I AM DYING GETITOUTRIGHTNOWWWWWW

As you can see.

On a crowded table, I saw a glass of water. Not thinking, I ran to it, pushing George aside, and started to drink it. After one sip though, I spit it out. It wasn't water. It tasted like... dirt. And if I'm right, greasy food and that wretched cat's Polyjuice potion. It was then that my logic spilled out. I mentally yelled at myself. _Hermione! What were you thinking? What did Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tell you? DON'T DRINK ANYTHING FROM FRED AND GEORGE'S ROOM! Oh, no, I wish I'd listened, I can already feel—nothing?_ I checked myself, my limbs, head, hair, voice... It was all pretty normal. But... But...

I didn't even notice Fred and George yelling at me ("HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WE TOLD YOU **NOT TO DRINK THAT**, OH, I SWEAR, YOU KIDS **NEVER LISTEN**...") until now. And I didn't even notice that the dreadful candy had fallen clean out of my mouth, and my tongue was not suffering anymore. I was too caught up with checking I haven't grown webbed toes or a nose the size of a teapot. I haven't, luckily. In fact, nothing seemed wrong with me. Fred and George were still shouting at me when I interrupted them.

"That wasn't water, was it?"

George stared at me with a face of major disbelief. "NO, DUH, MYA. What have we been trying to tell you?!"

"Well—"

Fred came to my rescue. "Baby, tell me what you feel? Are you okay? How do you feel? Tell daddy how you feel, baby." He was holding on to my face and hunching over me. Uh.

"I feel annoyed."

"I meant do you feel anything different than usual?"

I sighed. "No. Thank God. Now please, let go of me."

He did so, and then laughed. So did George. "Ho, that was—"

"FRED! GEORGE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS THAT I JUST DRANK—," I slapped my hand over my mouth. Fred and George gaped at me, then at the potion on the table, and then back to me. On the word "drank", my voice had gone down a whole octave, I swear.

"What the hell?" I tried, and yet again, my voice dropped on the last word. I sounded like... like a guy. The potion! My mind was so mixed up that I ran straight to my room (well, technically Ginny's) and went to sleep, hoping I was either imagining it all and it was just a dream, or that it would go away in the morning.

*back in Fred and George's place*

"Whoa," said Fred.

"Whoa," repeated George.

"Whoa," they said again together.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I have the feeling that I know what the potion Mya just drank does now. And two more things about it."

"What?"

"One: It's the same as Harry's potion."

"And the other?"

"It's super strength."

"Oh. And I think I know something too, Fred."

"And what would that be, George?"

"We need to get some organizers, or labels or something."

"..."

"…"

"You're completely right."

They laughed. Then went to bed, excited about tomorrow.

"G'night, Fred."

"G'night, Georgio."

* * *

**Yeah, I like Fred/Hermione. It's not gonna be everywhere in this story, just here and there, you know. Something different. Oh, and, just say this takes place in the trio's 4th year, minus the World Cup and T-Tournament. Or actually, just imagine a clear, wide empty space and paste this story into that slot. Thank you. :)**


	3. Wake Up!

The next morning, the Weasley household was awoken by two screams; one male and one female, but coming from the wrong ends of the house. Hmm. :x

*Five Minutes Earlier, Ginny's room, Hermione's P.O.V*

Augh. What a night.

Augh again. That is the last time I ever [half] agree to be Fred and George's guinea pig.

I thought of last night. What had happened again? Oh, right. Disgusting sweets, infallible torture, and... ugh. And that potion. I don't think that did anything, though. I'm not dead, and I'm not in a hospital bed, so I think I'm good.

Eugh. I feel so stiff. (And yet, I feel so great at the same time, so eager. Making sense? No? Didn't think so.) I sat up in a sitting position. Well actually, the stiffness is probably due to the fact that I just woke up. Ugh, my brain's fried. It feels that way, at least.

I suddenly felt a little bit hungry. Well, not a little bit, more like 3-hours-late-for-a-meal hungry. Did I eat last night? Yes, I did, I remember. George had "accidently" dropped a small Dungbomb in Percy's mushroom soup; it's hard to forget _that_. Then why... Hey, I wonder if we're having waffles; I really like those.

AGH!!

Well, actually, I said it out loud, too.

"Agh!" I said in a tone just barely over a whisper. Immediately, I slammed my hand over my mouth. What the...

It's done it again, my voice! It's gone really low, and even though I was whispering, I could tell!

Was that dirt-tasting potion some kind of drug to mess with my brain? Feels like it.

I made a frustrated move to grab my hair and yank it out of my head, but it wasn't there. My shoulders had no hair on them, just shirt (which had gotten a bit tighter, I think. Like, by a centimetre). What?

I looked at my arms. They were covered in hair. A _lot_ more than usual. I threw off the blankets. My pajama pants were considerably shorter; my legs thicker. Too weird. I feel like… a guy.

I froze.

With the look of terror on my face, I slowly lifted up the front of my pants.

That wasn't there before.

I screamed.

*Five Minutes Earlier, Ron's room, Harry's P.O.V*

Aye-aye-aye.

Well, that's something random.

I don't feel right. Something stupid happened last night, I can feel it. Oh right. Dungbomb soup. Ha ha.

No, wait; something happened after that. Meh. That's right. Fred and George's room. What was that thing I drank..? It was good. Like… that kind of water in the bottles, like, the flavoured water, like, citrus and berries and stuff. Wow, I said "like" a lot. Whatever. I rolled over from my right side to my left. I felt something hairy in my hand. I yelped and shot up, staring at my pillow. There was nothing there. I scratched my head. I was sure I didn't imagine it…

WAIT. What the… I felt hair. On my head. Like, I'm not bald, but I didn't have this much… hair. I pulled it to the front. That's right, readers. Long… glossy… black… hair. I thought of Cho Chang. Oh, she ought to be jealous… What the hell? Why would she be jealous?

Oh, God, that's probably what that potion did. Like, a hair growth potion or something. I felt my chin. Smooth. It felt a little different, but I ignored that.

Hmm. My shirt felt looser. What? The potion made me lose a couple pounds, too? Whoop-de-doo. I looked down and my hands, which were ringing themselves in my lap. Then I realized…

There's something in my shirt. Instinctively, I felt it.

You can do the math.

I screamed.


	4. Reactions

**Thanks for the reviews and all, (especially to you, ravnclawgurl.) Yes, I'm *Finally* continuing. Enjoy!**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been out that night. They couldn't help it, but they figured that Percy would be a suitable-enough babysitter, seeing as he was already 18 and working for the Minister (that good little boy!). They hoped that he could handle Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Twins easily enough, with the things he's accomplished. Right?

Wrong.

Anyways...

*que Harry's and Hermione's screams*

*Ginny's Room, Ginny's POV*

A scream woke me up. Well, two, actually. And one was coming from right next to me!

_What happened to Hermione?_ I thought frantically as I shot out of my bed and rushed over to the other side of the room. Hermione was hiding under her covers. (Silly girl...)

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" I tugged at the sheets but Hermione wouldn't let go. She wished to remain hidden, apparently, but I wouldn't have that. "Hermione? Hermione Jane Granger! Mya, get up right now!" I kept trying to rip off her covers. What was wrong? What was she hiding? I heard a lot of grunting and groaning from under the sheets but she didn't say a word. Until...

"Stop!"

I gasped. That... was a guy's voice. Which could only mean...

"AAH! GEDDOUT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR HOW YOU GOT IN HERE OR WHERE HERMIONE IS BUT **GET OUT**!" I kept yelling. I hit and kicked and punched the lump under the covers, because it obviously wasn't Hermione. What had he done with her? Where is she? Oh, I hope she's okay... But until then:

"AAHHHH! LOSER! GIT! GET OUT! WHERE'S HERMIONE? AHH!"

"Stop!" he said. "Stoppit! Ouch--"--I packed a good punch in--"--Agh, Gin-Ginny, stop! Stop it, Ginny! Gin- ACK! Gi-Ginny, Ginevra, STOOPP--"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? AUGGHH!" This guy was getting me seriously angry.

"GINNY! STOP! IT'S ME!" The stranger pulled the sheets down and away from his face, but not before I could deliver one last punch. "GIN! It's me! Hermione! Nothing's wro-- well, everything's wrong, but--"

I froze. "Her... Hermione?" B-but... this was a bloke! But his face... He... he looked like Hermione. After several moments of gaggling at the dude's face, I made up my mind. "Hermione," I said firmly. "Hermione." I mentally hit myself. Couldn't I say anything else?

Wait, _hit_. "Oh, Hermione!" I wailed. I jumped on her, blubbering apologies and such. "Hermione, I'm sorry! I had absolutely, positively NO IDEA that it was you! Oh, I'm sorry..."

She gently pushed me off and sat up. "It's... It's okay, Gin. You didn't mean it."

"No, I didn't! Argh, I'm sorry Mya--"

"Ginny! Really. It's-- It's okay. It's okay. Calm down."

How? How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down? I tried, though, and it almost worked. "Okay, Mione. Okay. But... What happened to you?"

* * *

*couple minutes ago, que screaming, Ron's Room, Ron's POV*

I jerked awake. What the bloody hell was that? There was a bunch of screams - and one came from right where Harry was. I sat up jauntily. "H-Harry?" I croaked. I heard a whimper in reply.

I snapped and the lights popped on. I looked to the left and-- "AUGH!" "ARGH!" Th-there, there was, a girl! In my room! Who was she? (I didn't know, but she was kinda hot.) Wait--  
I took a better look at her. Black hair, pale skin, green eyes - oh, just like Harry - WAIT!

I leaped out of bed. She was just sitting there in Harry's guest bed, looking as if she'd been there all night, staring at me. Those were Harry's eyes... "R-Ron..." she whispered. She knew my name! Augh, I hope my face isn't going red-- WAIT, RON! This is just some RANDOM GIRL--

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. Wait, NO, too weak! "I mean - WHO ARE YOU? A-and, w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, in MY ROOM, in HARRY'S BED, and... yea..."

She shot up. "Ron! Ron, it's me, it's Harry--"

I scoffed. "Puh-lease. HOW stupid do you think I am? I happen to know that Harry is a GUY--"

"Yes, and I'M HIM! Ron, you have to believe me, I'm Harry, something went wrong, George and Fr-"

I chuckled. She stared at me. "Listen hotcakes." I decided to go easy on her. (With my wand behind my back!) "I understand that you think you're Harry, but--"

"RON! I'M SERIOUS--"

"Oh, so you're Sirius now? Are you mocking Harry? Listen, it's pretty obvious that a girl can't be--"

"RON!" She ran over to me - I froze - and slapped me on the arm. "It's me! It's Harry! I-- _Shut up!_" she hissed as I was about to interrupt. "I was testing this candy for George and Fred, and it was like, unbelievably hot, believe me, (okay like, ignore the paradox in my sentence just now) and I drank this potion 'cause it looked like water but it wasn't and it tasted like fruit and stuff - it was good, though - and then I felt weird, and then I ran to your room and went to sleep and then I woke up and I was like THIS!" she (he?) finished, gasping for breath. She stared at me intently, like she had laser vision. Her eyes... Emerald...

Now, I wasn't usually one to just give up...

"Harry?"

She - _he_ - sighed. "Finally. Ron, you are stubborn as a rock. I seriously--"

...and I wasn't gonna give up now. With a smirk on my face, I grabbed "Harry" and kissed "him" square on the mouth. Oh, and it was good. "He" spluttered as I let go.

"Harry" glared at me. I looked around curiously. Was I still here? "Harry" coughed and wiped his lips with a disgusted look on his face. "What the bleeding hell was that, Weasley?"

I looked at "him". "Weird... Usually when I kiss someone, I wake up. I guess this is one heck of a dream then, eh, 'Harry'? I suppose next Hermione's gonna barge in as a boy?" I laughed, a full-out laugh. I couldn't stop myself. _Wow, Ron, _I thought, _this is something._

But then there was a yelp and feet thudding (and sliding, by the sound of it) across the floor...

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

"But... What happened to you?"

"I... I don't know, Ginny." I honestly didn't. And I hate not knowing. It makes me feel... vulnerable. To know that there's something out there out of my mind's reach that I could be a part of. It doesn't feel right. "Wait," I said, "Wait. George... and Fred... potion..."

As soon as I said her brothers' names, she lit up. A split second later, though, she fumed and smacked me on the arm, hard. "Her-_mi-_oneee!"

"Whaaat?" I mean, seriously?

"_What_ is wrong with your brain? _How_ could you be so stupid? _Who_ told you to drink one of their potions? _WHY_ were you in there in the first place?" Her eyes were like fire and she was yelling lightning fast. Is this how girls sound to guys when they're angry? _Now_ I understand...

"Sheesh, Gin, calm down, it's okay; _I'm_ okay. It's just--"

"It's _just_? _It's **just**?_ It's not 'just', Hermione! You're a _boy_, for Merlin's sake! A boy! This. Isn't. Right!"

Wow. Overreacting much?

It must've shown on my face. "No, Mya, I'm NOT overreacting! I--"

I covered her mouth with my hand. She bit it. I ignored that. "Gin, listen: all I know is that I drank a potion, ran here and woke up like this. I'm already really... frustrated, Ginny. Please calm down."

Ginny nodded. I lifted my hand. She stayed quiet. The look in her eyes was frustrated too. She really doesn't like not knowing things either. She stared at me. Then she ran up and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back, resting my head on her fire-red hair. "I only hope Harry's alright," I whispered, thinking of Fred's comment the night before.

She jumped back immediately. "Harry?" she exclaimed, a wild expression in her eyes. Before I could even blink, she grabbed my wrist - hard - and dragged me out the door to the direction of Ron's room.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm still sooo sorry I took so long to comtinue! Still love me? {:3  
And don't worry; there is more to come! I'll try to finish the next chapter before mid-June. !**


	5. Too Weird

**Fwwt... I'm baack! :D Enjoy!**

***Ron's POV***

_But then there was a yelp and feet thudding (and sliding, by the sound of it) across the floor..._

...and in came my stupid little sister and Hermione as a dude.

...

WAIT, WHAAT?

Oh Merlin... this dream is getting weirder and weirder... At least I've still got my trousers on...

"Harry!" Ginny shouted at the same time "Harry" said, "Ginny!" So-called 'Hermione' just sorta looked around and looked like he hoped to disappear into a corner.

"Gin!" 'Harry' exclaimed. "Ginny, it's so weird! Look, I know you won't believe me, but last night I accidentally drank, like, this potion 'cause I thought it was water but it wasn't but I got worried because I was in Fred and George's room and so I rushed here to Ron's room and went to sleep and when I woke up I felt all weird and I had, like, boobs and hair and everything and _agh!_" They squealed together. Ugh. Even in dream-form, girls are annoying.

"Ditto," said 'Hermione'. "Sorta", he added.

'Harry' (y'know what? I'm just callin' her Harry, now, I'm getting sick of this) looked at Hermione and gasped, as if she just noticed he was here. "Hawwhh? Hermione? Is that you? Oh my... God... Hermione..."

"Yeah, Harry. I get it. But you don't look too normal yourself, so we're even, aren't we?"

"Riiight. Oh, and GINNY, I was _screaming_ this morning. Screaming!"

"Oh, yeah, I heard you!"

"Yeah! And Ron woke up and I was trying to explain that I AM HARRY and then he kisses me!"

Everyone stayed silent, even Ginny. She stared at me. So did Hermione. And Harry. It almost hurt. "Whaat?"

"...Ron? WHY did you kiss Harry?" asked Ginny. Even Hermione seemed too stunned to speak.

"What does it matter? I thought I would wake up after that. Usually works." I paused. "I don't have to snog all of you, too, do I?"

...

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. YOU'RE NOT DREAMING," said Ginny with a grimace on her face.

"What're you talking about? Of course I-" _SLAP_.

"Ooww!" I moaned as I rubbed my cheek. "Gin, what was that for?"

"For to show you. YOU ARE A-WAKE."

"Well, yeah, I can see that, Gin, but you didn't have to-" I froze. Immediately, I started wiping at my lips like a madman.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW I - KISSED - A - GUY -" I stared at Harry. "AND IT WAS HARRY, TOO... EWW..."

"Y'know, it technically doesn't count, 'cause Harry's a girl right now," Hermione pointed out.

"Listen, can we just drop it and get to Fred and George's?" snapped Harry out of nowhere. Well.

"Yeah okay let's go," Hermione supplied quickly, grabbing mine and Ginny's wrists and following Harry out the door to the Twins' bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. I seem to be missing something... Where's Percy? Not to worry:**

**Percy had been smart enough (or rather, dumb enough) to sound-proof his bedroom, so he could get a good night's sleep; Minister Crouch seemed so stressed these days. (Sigh. What would he do without him?) After all, Percy conceded. What could they possibly do?**

**Now listen: I know this chapter is short, and that it took me way much longer than needed to write and post it. I sincerely apologize. I'm just not the "committing" type. Although it may take me a while, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. Don't lose hope. :) And keep reviewing; it'll give me more motivation. And make them worth reading, please.**

**And also: Before anyone takes offense to all the "like"s I had Harry think and say before, let me note that I am a girl. A big number of my friends are girls, and I see and hear girls all the time. If you were to join in on one of our conversations, we wouldn't get very far without saying _like_. We actually had a contest for not saying _like_ (not even in the comparitive sense) and we didn't last past lunch. We fail. And also, I've noticed that guys say like too. We just talk a lot more, and thus saying it. A lot more. But, again, just telling the truth here. Thanks.**

**All in all, enjoy! Thanks for nudging me on! Love, GeekTard.**


End file.
